


Bellatrix's Sleepless Nights

by CelticKitten25



Series: Hermione/Bellatrix Hogwarts Smut [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKitten25/pseuds/CelticKitten25
Summary: A look into the memories that keep Bellatrix up at night.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Hermione/Bellatrix Hogwarts Smut [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567285
Kudos: 75





	Bellatrix's Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little sad but there are some good feels at the end. 
> 
> Sorry, there is no smut in this one but it does exist in the series timeline.

Hermione laid in bed, softly snoring. She was wrapped in Bellatrix’s warm embrace, who watched the younger witch as she slept. They spent the night making love. Bellatrix smirked as she remembered how she took the younger witch over and over again. She could never get enough. She would never get enough. She would never take the witch for granted. Hermione knew the lengths Bellatrix had gone through to keep her safe, but there were nights where Bellatrix was plagued with sleeplessness. Tonight’s memories that haunted her involved Hermione. Bellatrix stroked the unblemished forearm of her lover, remembering the ugly slur she had to magicked onto it. Sighing, Bellatrix’s thoughts turned to that day…the day in Malfoy Manor. She breathed in Hermione’s scent as her mind wander back to that day.

*************************************************************************

Bellatrix’s stomach dropped when she saw the snatchers with the trio. She needed to think of something quick to get them out of their hands. Eying the sword of Gryffindor, Bellatrix cackled and snatched it away from them.

“Where did you get this?” She yelled before disarming and dismissing the snatchers. She played the bloody mad woman well enough, but her fear for Hermione fueled her act even more. She knew she had to put on a show. She thought quickly, put the boys in the cellar and call that freed elf. As Lucius and Draco took Potter and Weasley to the cellar, she pressed her raven’s necklace to summon Dobby. She knew she had to do something drastic to protect her cover.

“Put the boys in the cellar, I need to have a conversation with this one, girl to girl.” Bellatrix said harshly as she backed Hermione into a wall. She tried to put as much warmth she could muster to calm the witch.

“I’m sorry” She mouthed before slamming the witch onto the floor. Straddling Hermione, Bellatrix laughed. They were alone, save for Narcissa. Without sparing her baby sister a glance she gently caressed Hermione’s cheek.

“Are you all okay?” Bellatrix murmured before letting out another a crazed cackle when she heard the Malfoy men returning. She knew Lucius would return to watch her torture the beautiful witch. He would surely try to get in the way, but she could rely on Cissy to keep him back, knowing he would blow their cover. 

“Scream for me, Muddy” Bellatrix yelled, and Hermione obeyed. Bellatrix pinned down Hermione’s arm and leaned her mouth to her ear.

“Keep screaming. I’m going to cast a charm on your forearm. I’m sorry for what it will say…but scream.” Bellatrix whispered fiercely. Hermione shivered at the gentle caress on her arm and screamed as loud as she could.

“HOW DID YOU ENTER MY VAULT, MUDDY?” Bellatrix yelled in a dead and crazed voice. Being so close to Bellatrix’s fierceness caused Hermione to produce a legitimate scream even if her insides quivered in want for the woman on top of her.

“WE DIDN’T…I swear to you…we…didn’t..” Hermione cried. Bellatrix leaned her head down again.

“That was very good, pet. This will feel warm now, now scream like it is burning your flesh”

“Maybe this will get you to talk” Bellatrix said as she took her dagger and started to trace the skin on Hermione’s arm. The warm tingle felt good, but Hermione screamed like she was being burned, anything to protect the woman above her. They had connected eyes, both sets held fear at the game they had to play. Bellatrix prayed silently for the elf to hurry up and free the boys so they could escape.

“I don’t believe you, muddy” Bellatrix yelled again and pressed the knife harder into Hermione’s arm who took it as a sign to scream again.

“Get off of her!” She heard the Weasley boy scream and saw Narcissa and Lucius firing off hexes at the escaped students. Bellatrix picked up Hermione and pulled her flushed against her.

The commotion that followed had both women thinking on their feet. At a standstill, Bellatrix held her knife against Hermione’s throat and pulled Hermione’s hair slightly.

“You must get out of here, pet. I will contact you when it is safe.” Hermione struggled. She had so much to say.

“You are going to get hurt, Bella” Hermione whimpered, as she gripped Bellatrix’s arm. She knew their escape will end in torture for Bellatrix. Bellatrix jerked Hermione’s head back further, her voice trembling slightly.

“I don’t care. If it means you get to live one more day, I will die for it” Bellatrix whispered. She had heard the elf apparated to the chandelier. The crash that was sure to follow would be enough to push the younger witch out of her arms and into the arms of Weasley and Potter.

Bellatrix closed her eyes quickly, to blink back tears. Her feelings towards the younger witch had grown throughout the years from friendship to something more. Perhaps it was the war. Maybe she was just crazy. Whatever excuse she could think of, it could be that, but she knew what was true. She was falling in love with the young brunette. She held Hermione tightly against her body, knife poised loosely at the throat. She inhaled Hermione’s scent of vanilla, books and sandalwood. With all eyes on the elf above, Bellatrix whispered a small prayer and timed the push. With a whisper of a kiss on Hermione’s neck she sent the girl flying to the other side. Their eyes locked as she watched the young witches and wizards apparated out. She threw her knife only for it land on the ground.

In her grief, Bellatrix paced around frantically, mumbling curses at Lucius who had summoned Voldemort. She had to guard her mind as she was sure Voldemort would try to access her memories.

“I am disappointed in you, Bellatrix” Voldemort hissed as she dropped to her knees. She held onto the shield in her mind, allowing the curse to ravish her nervous system. She convulsed on the floor, biting her lip and hitting her head. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough.

“Do _not_ disappoint me again, Bella…” Voldemort whispered as he apparated away.

It was only when Narcissa was washing away the blood at her temple and corners of her mouth did she allow thoughts of Hermione’s scent and smile to help her through the aftermath.

****************************************************************************************************************

Bellatrix’s eyes watered as she pulled Hermione closer to her, placing a kiss on the younger witch’s neck.

“It’s okay. I’m here. I’m here, my beautiful Bella.” Hermione whispered as she moved in Bellatrix’s arms. Facing the older woman, she gently caressed her face while stifling a yawn.

“Malfoy Manor?” Hermione asked. Bellatrix nodded with a sad smile.

“How did you know?”

“You always touch me here,” Hermione held up her arm “and breathe in my scent when you’re thinking about it.” Hermione finished and placed a small kiss on Bellatrix’s lips.

“It was perhaps, the scariest day in my life. I thought I was going to lose you before telling you anything.” Bellatrix whispered as she held Hermione closer.

“It was for me too. Not because of what you had to do, but not knowing if you were okay. I thank the gods that Cissy was able to send word. But that is all behind us now. We should sleep, I have a meeting with McGonagall in the morning about rearranging our living arrangements.” Hermione said with a smile and kissed Bellatrix deeply. Bellatrix smiled widely as she thought about living with Hermione.

“Yes, you are right my love. It’s in the past. We’re here now, and soon we will be starting out future.”

Hermione hummed in agreement and rolled over. She backed herself up against Bellatrix’s front, and tighten Bellatrix’s arm around her middle.

“I love you, Bella.”

“I love you, Hermione”


End file.
